


The Nightmare Before Christmas

by Sofia_Holland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Time, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Holland/pseuds/Sofia_Holland
Summary: A few days before Christmas definitely calls for some cuddling.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michiamotippete](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michiamotippete).



> A few days before Christmas calls for cuddles... It might be early, but I just love this pair so much! <3
> 
> It's really short but I just had to, lol. Dont mind me.

Soft Christmas music played, wrapping around Shouyo and Tobio’s intertwined bodies. Their arms wrapped around each other, and Tobio held Shouyo close on his couch. He’d told Shou that it was late, and that he should get back soon; but he only curled up further in his arms, and had fallen asleep. 

He couldn’t object, though. He loved Shouyo, and he vowed to keep him close for as long as he could. He took his hand, burying his head in Shou’s fluffy orange locks. 

Shouyo breathed softly, and turned slightly before grasping Tobio Kageyama’s hand harder. His fingernails dug into Tobio’s skin, alerting him. 

Tobio sat up slightly. “What’s wrong, Shou? Are you okay?” 

Shouyo remained asleep, his nose scrunching up and he buried himself further into Tobio’s arms. 

Tobio could feel his heart melt, and his cheeks tinged red. Shouyo wrestled around, slightly whimpering.   
“Shh,” Tobio whispered. “It’s okay.” 

Shouyo suddenly woke up, turning towards Tobio, seeing his small smile. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes. It’s just…” he battled whether he was going to tell him. He felt that moment to be precious, having seen such a vulnerable side of Shou. “Nevermind.” 

Shouyo shot up. “Hey, tell me!” 

“Nope.” 

He pouted. “You’re mean.” 

Tobio kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, Shou.” 

“Merry Christmas!”


End file.
